I'm Yours
by FandomsAreTheBest
Summary: Kendall is depressed because he has no friends, his dad walked out on him, and his crush doesn't even know him. James likes Kendall and he notices Kendall is sad and depressed. Kendall cuts and has suicidal thoughts but James doesn't want him to cut. Kames. Drepressed Kendall. Mention of suicide.


**Hey guys so I found this wondering around my folder so I decided to post it. It's kames. Now I'm working on a new fanfic for kames. Only this one will have multiple chapters. I was going to post chapter 1 but I have no clue what the title should be so I need help. Here's a little summary of it: "James Diamond is an author of many fanfictions, and stories around the world. James wants to write a new story only this time he want to write a love story. The best love story ever. Kendall Knight is a musician trying to write a song. He wanted to write a breakup song after the devastating breakup between him and Dak Zevon. Kendall and James meet. Will James find his love story? Will Kendall continue the breakup song or change it to a love song?" So yeah that's my summary. I'm not going to tell you everything but I think it's going to be pretty awesome. But pleasee help me with a title for the story. But for now please enjoy this peace of writing :D **

James POV

As a junior in high school you think you know everybody and all their secrets. That's what thought until I saw him. Kendall Knight. To a lot of people he is just an ordinary hockey player but to me he is a beautiful angel that fell from the sky. I mean his dirty blonde hair, his light green eyes, his style, even his personality is perfect. I just wish I could ask him out. He looks so lonely and sad and I want to be the one who will make him happy. I think I'm going to ask him out. No! I am going to ask him out. I want him to be with me. Tall, Blonde and Eyebrows(A/N: I love it when Kelly says this line) will be mine! Not to be selfish and all but still. He's going to be mine and I'm going to be his. Forever!

Kendall's POV

I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around and I saw my crush James Diamond staring. At me. Me a normal weird looking hockey player. The bell rang and I left as fast as I could. I did not want him to follow me. I mean it would be nice but no I need to focus on my studies and hockey championships. And besides someone like him would never want someone like me. Look at me! I'm disgusting. My hair is stupid, my eyes scare people, my scars on my wrists and my body, and just being myself makes me awful. I wish I was like James. His perfect muscles, his perfect hair, his perfect hazel eyes, his laugh, his sexy smile that makes me want to jump on him and kiss him. But none of that will ever happen. I'm just to stupid and nasty for someone like him to ask me out. And if I ask him out I will be embarrassed by the whole school. If I'm made fun of now and it doesn't effect me that bad imagine if I asked James out! So yeah I'm good right here in my little corner crying and wishing dreams came true. . I don't want him looking at me. But I just can't do it anymore. It hurts. Everyday I come to school or I'm just walking around I see James and girls and other guys all over him trying to flirt with him. I can't do that. I'm just and awkward person walking around school wishing I had James and I had a better life. I mean my dad left me, I have no friends, nobody to kiss or cuddle mostly James. I wish I could 's not like anybody would care. I bet James doesn't even know I exist. I'm feeling kind of dizzy right now. Everybody as left and I'm still walking really fast. I can't take this anymore. I want to cry.

James' POV

He keeps walking really fast and I can't keep up. Did I do something wrong? I really need to talk to him. "Hey Kendall!" I shout. He stops and suddenly just drops on the floor like a rock. I run really fast until I'm closer to him. He's crying. "What's wrong?" He looks up and for the first time I see his beautiful green eyes. The only problem is they are full of tears.I hate seeing him like this. It makes me so sad. "Go away! You are just one of those people who could care less about me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" My eyes kind of widened "No it's not like that. I just wanted to talk to you, just please listen." He looked up and those eyes watery. I look at his wrists. I see scars. I slowly bend down next to him and take his hand. "Why?" I asked. He started tearing up again and sobbed. "Nobody likes me. Nobody cares about me. No one gives a shit about little Kendall Knight. And my crush won't even talk to me." This made me upset. He has a crush on someone else so his chances with Kendall are gone. "Oh. You like someone." I say in a small voice. He looks up at me and tries to stand up and run."No! Don't leave me!" I grab his wrist and pull him into a hug. At first he hesitates but then he hugs back."You." Kendall says. "Me what?" I ask. He looks up at me and smiles. "I like you. Always have" I smile and pull him into a kiss. It's slow but very passionate. I pull away and he smiles. But then he becomes serious. "You wont leave me will you?" I look at him. "Of course not. From now on you are mine forever." He smiles and hugs me. He's so cute when he does that. "Let's go for a walk." I smile. "Okay." We walk out of the school holding hands and it just feels so right that I just can't say how good it feels. We decide we could go to the park. It was nice and quiet there. Just the two of us laughing, smiling, and loving each other. We were definitely meant to be together. But I just needed one more thing to make it perfect. "Hey Kenny?" He looks at me. "Yes Jamie?" I get closer to him. "Promise me you wont cut yourself anymore." He stops for a moment. He kind of spaces out but I understand why. He looks back at me. Right into my eyes and smiles "Yes Jamie I promise" I give him a tight hug. This meant a lot to me. I want him to be happy. "From now on you are mine forever." I said. He smiles back and kisses me on the cheek. "I'm yours...Forever.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please Review! It will make me happy! :D I might even write some Kogan fanfics! :D Enjoy your weekend! :D**

**-RusherAvengerPotterHead**


End file.
